


Warmth

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Picnics, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: Theo and Robin skip school, go on a date and meditate in the forest.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A lowkey sequel to Expired. No beta reader so I apologize for any misspellings. Also, again, I am not Pagan. I did research but don't know alk the intricacies. I mean no disrespect if anything is inaccurate.

The day of Theo and Robin's date was a peaceful Friday morning when the sun was high and bright. Originally, Theo wanted to schedule their outing on the weekend so they didn't get an attendance citation, but realized he could just have Harvey cover for them. School hours were the best time to go. That way, they'd have a spot to themselves without the interference of other teens poking around. That line of thinking prompted them to make a day of it.

The night before their date, Theo found a basket and prepped a hearty (albeit simple) meal of prepackaged chips along with fresh peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He also bought a pack of juice boxes, knowing the concept of sugary drinks but mobile would absolutely blow Robin's mind.

The day of their date, Theo and his father ate breakfast as usual. He brushed off questions about the picnic pack by making up a school outing. He threw around his friend's names to sell the story. Theo went on to make up a spiel about the girls and some cheerleading picnic. Since Theo knew his Dad zoned out whenever he mentioned typical teen activity, It didn't take much convincing to get his Dad to offer a curt nod of approval. They went about their normal routine until it was time for work and school.

Theo declined a ride to school and waited a few minutes for his Dad to pull off. He watched his Dad till the car was out of sight, then called Robin downstairs. He was dressed in one of Theo's baggiest shirts and his signature pink hat. He had a bright, mischievous smile.

Hand and hand, they snuck out to start their adventure.While Robin wasn't familiar with the area, he guided them through the woods with a level of certainty. 

He followed the path diligently till a foot worn trail caught his eye. He veered off and followed it into the deeper forest. Past backyards and other private property. Farther away from the bustle of the city. Faster and quieter until they came upon a clearing.

A grassy little knoll surrounded by old pine trees, so large that they seemed to kiss the sky. The smell of wood and pine cones breathed life into the area along with a little pockets of sun that gleamed through.

Theo gasped. He had never seen such a pretty place in Greendale before. Robin's eyes lit up. He linked fingers with Theo and led him to a spot right at the base of one of the taller trees and began setting up.

While they were unfolding their picnic blanket, Theo finally asked. "So how does this work?"

"I don't want to get too deep into divination yet since you're just starting out," Robin explained while setting up. "So we're gonna keep it kind of general, okay? Light meditation and whatever happens, happens."

Theo nodded and helped straighten the edge of the cover. Once straight, Robin sat down cross-legged and gestured for Theo to do the same. He complied and watched Robin expectantly.

"Okay close your eyes," Robin directed with an awkward little laugh. Theo smiled and did as he was told.

It was complete trust, being so vulnerable in front of another person in the middle of nowhere. Theo trusted Robin though, he felt comfortable. "Relax each one of your muscles from the top of your head to your littlest toe. Feel your body tense and release."

Theo followed Robin's directions and let his body relax. He felt the tension in his shoulders melt away to the rhythm of Robin's voice. "Good," he noted with encouragement. "Focus on yourself in relation to the air, the grass, the trees, and the sun."

After several minutes of silence and deep breathing, Theo felt something.

He felt warmth. Like the sun was cresting above them. It was like he was filled with heat, a bursting yellow. A waning red. A blood red sun beam. He revelled in the feeling.

"Hey Robin, I feel something," Theo spoke. "I feel this really pleasant warmth."

Theo could hear the smile in Robin's voice when he answered. "If you feel something, that could be a patron reaching out to you. It sounds like it could be Brigid."

". . . Oh? What does she do?"

"Think of her like a giver. Someone who brings spring and healing. You work with her energy and coexist like all living things do with the sun. You don't beg deities to do favors, you open up your mind and body and they come to you. To aid you how they can."

Theo heard Robin shift and Theo opened his eyes. He noticed Robin was digging through their picnic basket. Robin found the slices of extra bread Theo had packed. He tore the slice in half and set one half down at the base of the nearest tree. 

"What's that for?" Theo asked, following with his eyes. "Sweetening the deal?"

Robin laughed. "No silly, It's not a bribe. It's more of a respect thing. An offering."

"Kind of like a housewarming gift?"

Robin nodded, amused. "Yeah, spot on."

He came back, sat down, and resumed the session.

The session ended up lasting for nearly an hour and a half. At some points which Theo felt a bit awkward, connected to their surroundings and eventually deeply connected to Robin. When everything was done and he opened his eyes again, it was like he was seeing Robin for the first time all over again. Feelings refreshed like spring.

Robin looked shy. He fidgeted in place a little."I'm not great at leading. It's weird without my father. He had a way with words and we always felt so connected when he spoke."

Theo reached out and cupped Robin's face.

"You did amazing though."

"You're just saying that."

Theo smiled wide. "Okay and what if I am?" They both closed the distance and kissed, soft and sweet on the corners of their mouths. Robin pulled him over so they were both leaned up against the tree. Theo pulled Robin into the crook of his arm.

"Seriously though, I really felt something. And it was all thanks to you." Theo insisted. 

Robin pressed his forehead into Theo's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this with me." His voice was small.

Instead of answering, Theo just kissed him again. Robin's forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. The date wasn't even over yet, but Theo imagined if every date they went on consisted of this, then he could certainly get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Leave comments if you want to see more :D


End file.
